When Angels Deserve to Die
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: When Dean's kidnapped by a rogue angel he has to take care of business the Winchester way.Inspired by great music and E/O challenge word "lash".It's there but I think I overshot the word count by like a mile oops.Rated for language.Close first person pov.
1. Is there nothing I wouldn't do for you?

**A/N: **Okay so I was busy reading a half ton of incredible "Lash" drabbles last night while simultaneously listening to a mix of hard and classic rock. Between the drabbles, Alice in Chains and System of a Down. This is what I came up with. The lyrics that stuck were:

"Ain't found a way to kill me yet." Rooster by Alice and

"I cry when angels deserve to die." Chop Suey by System.

So not technically part of the challenge but definitely inspired by it. Also I have never written a complete Dean P.O.V. fic before so hopefully I managed ok on that. Oh and he cusses cuz I think if there were no sensors he really would. A _lot! _He says _it. _F---. The queen mother of all swear words one time. Forgive me I am a potty mouth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the "Star Wars" edition of Battleship. But if I did……….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So here I am. In my goddamned skivvies. Sorry. Tied to a table. Again. Never gets old that's for sure.

I'm such an idiot.

Should have seen it coming.

Uriel's always been a nasty bastard even if he is an "angel".

Angel my ass. After Lillith though he's been even nastier. I know demons with more heart.

Angel. My idea of what _that_ word means has been drastically altered in the past few months. From cute little cherubs on Hallmark cards to soldiers in a war for the fate of humanity to jealous self-righteous assholes with waaaaay too much free time on their hands.

The "angel" stands over me looking very pleased with himself and I gotta say he should. He's just finished carving me up in ways that would make Alistair proud. Just enough to hurt like a Son of a Bitch and it does. Everywhere but my teeth I think. Yup, more than enough to hurt but not enough to kill me. Not yet. All because God chose _me, _a human being, a mud monkey. One that had to be pulled from the pit no less.

I can take it though. I've done it before. Course before it didn't bring on these wicked flashbacks. That's ok though. I can take those too.

"Just call me the rooster." I laugh. What's up with Alice in Chains running through my head? Guess it fits though.

"What did you say mud monkey?"

There it is again. Mud Monkey. _Goddamn_ I hate that. Sorry.

"I _said_ here comes the rooster." Then I spit in Uriel's face. Not my smoothest move, sure, but it makes me feel a little bit better.

"Filth. After I finish you off I'll start on your brother. That demon spawn should not have been suffered to live past the day Azazel tainted him." The "angel" slaps me. Hard enough to make my teeth hurt. So much for that. He didn't have to mess with my face though. I _like_ my face. I can feel my eye swelling. Oh yeah. I'm gonna getcha. Just wait.

I turn the other cheek. I don't think the irony is lost on him. He slaps me again his lip curled back like Elvis' on a really good day. I go limp. Let him think he can actually knock me out.

He makes a disgusted noise then leaves the room. Finally. Good thing for me he wants me to "suffer" before he stiffs me. Don't these guys talk to each other? I'm a goddamned _pro_ at suffering. Sorry. Course immediate demise would definitely make the whole escape thing kinda awkward.

So I'm waiting. I can wait like forever. I'm a goddamned Olympic waiter. _Sorry._ Something I learned from my dad.

After a while everything starts to feel really still. Like the calm before a storm. I test the rope **lashing** me to the table. Left wrist has a little play. Ha. Should've paid better attention ass. It's more than I need. I start working my left wrist twisting it in the loop holding it to the table. To help cover the sound I do the only thing I can without drawing too much unwanted attention. I sing.

"Ain't found a way to kill me yet…."

My skin is already slick with blood and sweat so that's good I guess. It still takes me almost an hour to get my hand free. Kinda feel like I'm slackin'.

It doesn't take much more after that. This dude ties shitty knots.

Free now I tiptoe across the room. My stuffs sitting in a pile in the corner. What is this guy, retarded? Oh well his lapse in judgment is going to be my saving grace. I rummage around for a few minutes then…yahtzee! Not out of here yet though. This is the whole reason I'm here after all. Cause he's been opening his mouth about Sammy. I actually had to _let_ him catch me. It had been harder than I thought it would to make him think he'd done it himself.

I walk back over to the table; slip this thing under my right leg. Retying the loops is a snap. I just slip them back over my wrists and ankles. Then it's back to waiting. So maybe I drift a little.

Shit! Okay maybe I drift a lot. Now I'm all wet. As if it wasn't bad enough taking most of my clothes and locking me in a very poorly insulated basement.

He's standing over me again holding an empty bucket.

"Rise and shine mud monkey. I want you awake for this."

"So," I say and I'm grinning so hard my face starts to hurt, "you've come to snuff the rooster?" Can't help myself. It really just fits. I try to stop laughing. Gonna miss my chance.

"Why do you keep talking about roosters? Are you mad?"

"No, but I thought everyone knew Alice in Chains." Then I kick him. He's so busy staring at my face he doesn't see it coming. He flies back and this is where it gets tricky, I gotta be faster than lightning. I jump off the table swinging what would look to any layman like a sharpened stick. I shove it through his chest. Getting through a ribcage is a lot harder than you would think. Good thing I've been eating my Wheaties.

The angel drops to his knees disbelief all over his face. He shakes, sparks crackle up and down his body.

I want to take his knife and give him a dose of his own. But I'm above that now. I'm above it. I'm above it. I AM!

"How is this possible?" He whispers and I gotta admit _I'm_ just a little surprised too. Our "kill anything" weapons have a somewhat sketchy track record to say the least.

"That my friend is a piece of the true cross and unlike some other weapons I've had in my possession looks like this one actually _does_ kill anything." He falls over. One more zap lights the room. Wow that was decidedly less spectacular than I thought it would be. I lean down real close to his face. He's not there anymore but I just can't help myself.

"You really fucked up threatening my brother. Asshole." I kick the body. Once. Real hard. In the nuts. Childish, I know, but at his point I think I'm allowed.

Getting dressed is an exercise in drug-free pain management. But I get it done. That's what I do. Persevere or some such big word Sam would know.

The walk back to the hotel promises to be an interesting one since I have no idea where I am. And I'm starving. Dear _GOD _am I starving. I make my way past the body suppressing the urge to take one more whack at it. That way lies madness.

Up the stairs and out the door into a blaze of sunlight.

**************************************************************************************************************

**A/N2:** Ok so this was NOT meant to offend anybody in any way shape or form. If anything in here does offend you I apologize. I write 'em how they come to me. Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far. There may be a chapter two in here somewhere. Concrit is always welcome!


	2. It's gonna be a bright sunshiny day

Outside it's daylight. From the sun I figure about noonish. I start walking north. Because it just feels right.

So I've been walking for like an hour and I just gotta stop. I mean I'm in the middle of the goddamned desert. Sorry. Why do evil lairs always have to be out in the desert? I mean really? How much of the United States is actually desert? _This_ is bullshit.

I stop and sit on the side of the dusty old two lane road. In the desert. Can we say cliché? And what stops but a Semi. Typical right?

The door opens and I am completely dumbfounded.

"Hey you need a ride?"

"Yes ma'am. Yes I do." Since when do hot chicks drive semi's? I climb in and give her a megawatt. She winks. And oh it speaks volumes.

"You got a phone?"

"Sure hon."

Gotta call Sam. According to the little calendar plastered to the semi's dash it's Thursday. The note I left him said I'd be back to Bobby's by Sunday. But the way this chick is eyeing me like a well cooked filet I'm thinking it may take an extra day or two.

"Christo." I say hoping beyond hope.

One sculpted eyebrow quirks above a stunningly clear blue eye. "D'joo say something hon?"

"Nope." I say that grin sliding back into place. "Not a damn thing."


End file.
